


Son of Apollo

by whiplashcrash



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Conveniently this blond idiot is rescued by Zeb and company, Human! Ahsoka, Human! Zeb, Kallus is a pilot whose hyperdrive breaks and he crashes in Greek waters, M/M, Royalty (demigod) Zeb, This is being rewritten for the WIP Big Bang please hold, ancient Greece demigod AU, the Fulcrum trio is a bit inverted but the idea is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplashcrash/pseuds/whiplashcrash
Summary: When Rebellion pilot Alexsandr Kallus wakes up after a brutal battle, he is surrounded by three odd-looking people. On the beach just beyond where he crashed his fighter, Kallus is startled to learn that the Force is not the only way the galaxy bends to the will of the beholder, and that the legends concerning primitive gods and goddesses may have more to them than he ever would have suspected otherwise.The charming son of Apollo and his mercenary friends see to it that the world Kallus has found is between somethething of a myth and a mystery as the lines blur between what Kallus knows about the galaxy and what these so-called demigods have to show him across the rocky land of this strange disjointed society: Greece.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Son of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 8: Royalty Zeb
> 
> An Ancient Greece Demigod AU because what else would we have except magical powers that blow what Kallus knows about the Jedi, the Force, and the galaxy out of the water.
> 
> Also, I adore the concept of pilot! Kallus!

The beach was quiet, but warm despite the cool water that danced at their ankles as the two young men dragged a third unconscious one from the Greek sea in just their tunics, while he sported a bizarre bright orange head to toe covering. 

Their two warriors’ armor was discarded some ways away from where the ebb and flow of the waves could reach it, and a third woman stood watch over the tools. Her sword twisted in her grasp, a senseless swing to occupy her usually battle-ready hands, but her focus was on the odd trio emerging from the water. 

She looked down at them and rolled her eyes, walking down the rocky grasses to stand a little closer. “Is he dead?” She shouted.

“Can’t tell!” The larger of the two men yelled back. His scarred arms reached out to pull the helmet off of the blond head, and toss the odd white thing up to where she was standing. “He hit his head pretty hard, though, Alethea.”

“I saw that.” Alethea said.

The other man pointed where two odd metal wings stuck out of the water. “He crashed that thing into the sea.”

“I saw that, too.” She rolled her eyes. “I have these things called eyes, Cassian!”

Cassian ignored her and instead turned to look between his companion and the man they’d rescued.“Who is he?” Tanned skin fingers brushed against the odd freckles on the pale face in front of him.

“Don’t know.” Cassian shrugged. “Why don’t you ask him? He’s waking up.”

With a painful groan and one black gloved-hand reaching up to cover his eyes, he grimaced. “Ow.”

“He says his name is Ow.” Cassian shouted

Alethea scoffed. “Very funny. Now ask him what his name really is!”

“Well, why don’t you do it?”

“I’m asking you to do it!” 

The two bickered in the background while their scarred friend took his free hand to lift the incredibly pale man they had rescued from the sea. His broad shoulders blocked out the sunlight as he leaned over the blond. “Are you alright?” 

“I- I’m fine. Just,” the man in head to toe orange winced. “In pain.”

He laughed. “Well, I’d say. What’s your name?”

“Uh- Alexsandr, but most call me Kallus.” Kallus said, with a groan of pain. 

The Greek perked up and his smile widened. “Alexsandr? Really? So, you are a warrior?”

“Yes, actually.” He squinted as hard as he could, and though the sun was behind his rescuer’s head, Kallus couldn’t quite make out his face. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“No,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You don’t. My name is Garazeb, though most call me Zeb. It’s nice to finally meet you, Alexsandr. You gave us quite a scare when you came in from the sky like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“The sky-? Oh, no.” Kallus sat up and searched the open waters for the strange metal husk Garazeb and Cassian had pulled him out of. “The X-wing. Oh, karabast. That’s not good.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Zeb asked,

Kallus pushed himself onto his feet, but heaved forwards into the oncoming wave on his hands and knees instead of taking a single step forwards. “It’ll be completely fried, I have to get it out of there before there’s any more damage..”

“Woah, woah! Easy, there, Alexsandr.” Zeb said, wrapping an arm around Kallus to help him rise to his feet. “I’ll have Cassian get it out.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Kallus’s baffled expression did wonders for Zeb’s sense of humor. “But he doesn’t know how to fly it. He’s not a pilot, is he?”

“Fly it?” Cassian barked a laugh. “I don’t think you can fly it either. Maybe more like crash it, but hey, whatever tickles your fancy. I’m not going to try and fly it either, though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kallus shook his head, and grimaced even braced against Zeb’s arm. “I’m not.” 

“Watch this,” Zeb grinned. “My friend here will not fly your metal death contraption.”

“Then how is he going to get it out of the water?”

“The answer, Alexsandr, is in the question.” Zeb’s mischievous eyes glimmered. “The water.” 

Kallus rolled his eyes, and looked between the trio of warriors with an amused uplift of his features. “Alright then. If you’re not going to tell me the truth, surprise me.”

“Don’t show off too much, Cassian.” Alethea said, almost as if scolding a child who repeatedly misbehaved. “Most mortals faint when you use your powers.”

Cassian scoffed. “He asked for it.”

What it was Alexsandr asked for had not been what he expected. Of course he reasoned, the chances of a force-sensitive on what was so obviously a primitive planet was not unreasonable. The Empire didn’t care much for the unknown regions, nor the primitive peoples who lived in them. 

As far out as he was, Kallus suspected the Jedi had little to no influence, and if he was about to witness another untrained wielder of the cosmic force amaze him, he would do so with as much grace and composition as he had for years beforehand.

What he did not expect was Cassian to reach out one hand and for the water to yield. It was different from the all encompassing use of energy to push the water away, or pull the star fighter out of the sea. In many ways, he couldn’t quite understand it beyond the answer Garazeb had given him. _It was the water._

The water, as if it lived and breathed as much as any of them on the shore, roared as it swept past the scorched X-wing. Its nose was pulled from the sea and grasped by the water in such a way Alexsandr would have sworn he saw the ripples of a hand offering out the ship to them. The cusps of waves and their white ridges flying into the air as sure as the X-wing rose with the tide. 

It made its way onto the beach as if carried by the gentle shudder of a coastline tickled by the pull of gravity and water under their toes, and was deposited promptly on the shoreline far beyond the reach of any of the other nimble waves. The last of the water fled from underneath the landing gear and inside the engines. 

Pieces of seaweed were plucked by the overarching reach of the wave, held in the air by a force beyond one of the Jedi, and even a few stray fish swam happily out of the cockpit as the water they rested in rushed upwards to merge with the sea stretched above the X-wing.

Alexsandr’s jaw dropped, and he watched as all the remnants of the sea sank back into the water, leaving the star fighter in pristine condition. 

_“Karabast.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Zeb is smitten with the strange man from the skies, in case there was any doubt.
> 
> The Fulcrum trio, plus demigod powers, plus Star Wars universe = lots and lots of fun.
> 
> If you want more, or me to turn this into the multichapter I have mapped out, then let me know!! This is just a taste of what I've got cooking. :)


End file.
